List of minor characters/Animals
This is a list of minor animals. These are animals that have appeared in the television series or other forms of media related to the series with minor appearances, background appearances, or one notable appearance. Bear A bear is in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized in "Animan", he releases the bear. While free, the bear uses a car as a back scratcher (a reference to the Jungle Book) while its owner is trying to prop it up with a carjack. Butterflies Hawk Moth owns a bunch of white butterflies that he turns into akumas. When the akumas are purified by Ladybug and become regular butterflies again, they don't return to Hawk Moth's lair, roaming free throughout Paris. Catfish Multiple catfish live in the Seine. In the Miraculous Adventures story "Trash Krakken Part 1", after a fisherman is akumatized into the the villain Silurus, he gains the ability to control said catfish. One giant catfish lands with its mouth open onto Chloé, who complains she is being swallowed by a "too fresh piece of sushi." Cats There are a couple instances where cats appear in the series. Gray cats While Marinette as Ladybug is trying to record a new video for Alya with Alya's cellphone in "The Mime", a gray cat comes by and knocks the placed cellphone into the garbage can below. In "Simon Says", Marinette thinks back to when as Ladybug she saved a gray cat in a tree. Mr. Damocles, in his persona of The Owl, tries to save another gray cat stuck in a tree in "The Dark Owl", but when the cat bites him, they both fall off the tree and Ladybug and Cat Noir catch them. Black cat A black cat only appears in the theme song when it runs in front of Marinette while she is running to school, causing her to trip and fall. Crocodiles Jagged Stone owns a crocodile named Fang. Another crocodile is in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized into Animan, he releases the crocodile. Eagle An eagle is in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized into Animan, he releases the eagle. Elephant An elephant is in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized into Animan, he releases the elephant. Flamingos A flock of flamingos fly over the Île aux Cygnes in the Miraculous Adventures story "The Trash Krakken Part 1". Giraffe A giraffe is in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized into Animan, he releases the giraffe, who snatches and eats a potted tree plant from someone's balcony while free. Gorillas Three gorillas are in an exhibit at the zoo in Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. When Otis is akumatized into Animan, he releases the gorillas. During their time out of the cages, the gorillas mess around in the Métro. Horses Santa Claus owns two brown horses that pull his sleigh through the snowy streets of Paris in "A Christmas Special". When Santa is akumatized into Santa Claws, his horses are transformed into black reindeer. Ladybugs A ladybug lands on the Valentines' Day card that Marinette is writing for Adrien in "Dark Cupid", Alya calling it a good omen. When Adrien receives the card later, he doesn't know who it's from because Marinette forgot to sign it. Another ladybug lands on it, and Adrien assumes it means that the card is from Ladybug. Panther A panther is a new addition to the zoo at the Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. In "Animan", Nino invites Marinette to go see the panther with him, and at the same time, Kim and Max come to view it. Kim mocks and belittles the panther, stressing out the panther and annoying the zookeeper, Otis. When Otis becomes Animan, he releases the panther. In "The Puppeteer", the endcard shows Marinette and Manon looking at the panther while visiting the zoo. By "Syren", the zoo has another panther. Pigeons Pigeons are a recurring species of bird in Paris. They have a lot of tiny notable appearances. MP (280).png|Mr. Pigeon with a flock of pigeons. The Mime 075.png|A pigeon (Jacques) mimicking Alya. RK (42).png| A pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Antibug (1150).png|Pigeons on Antibug's sword. VP (551).png|An illusion disappearing around a pigeon. * Xavier Ramier cherishes pigeons, and he enjoys feeding a huge flock of them, even where it is illegal. The pigeons fall under his control when he is akumatized into Mr. Pigeon in the episode of the same name, following his orders, spying for him, grouping together in different shapes, attacking enemies, and kidnapping police officers. However, the pigeons stop listening to him if they see available food. * One pigeon is watching Marinette, Alya, and Tikki on the balcony of Marinette's room at the beginning of "The Mime". When Alya is confused about who Marinette is talking to when she returns, Marinette claims she was talking to the pigeon, calling it Jacques. * A pigeon blocks Juleka Couffaine's face in a photo of her with Rose Lavillant, as seen in "Reflekta". * A couple of pigeons perch on Antibug's sword after Cat Noir throws it and it gets stuck on the Eiffel Tower in "Antibug". * In "Volpina", some of Volpina's illusions are ruined by pigeons. One pigeon is hit by the comet illusion, and another hits a piece of rubble of the falling building illusion. * In "Reverser" after Reverser hit Xavier Ramier with a paper airplane, Xavier's pigeons start fleeing from him. Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups